


Illusion

by FictionalWorldsAreExquisite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite/pseuds/FictionalWorldsAreExquisite
Summary: Jace needs a portal to Idris so he can speak with Alec who is currently in a meeting there, the only problem is, he's having trouble getting one.Or, the one where Jace has a terrible idea





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever trying to write fanfic so it may not be the greatest, any feedback is always welcome though. This is based off an idea I posted on my tumblr (fictional-worlds-are-exquisite) a little while ago, I wanted to try writing it. I hope you enjoy it! It's supposed to be funny but I'm not sure if I've quite captured that.

If the Clave wasn’t going to grant his request for a portal to Idris then Jace was going to have to find a way around it. Normally, he’d ask Alec to talk to Magnus, but that was the source of his issue. Alec was in Idris, due to come back the following day but Jace had important information that couldn’t wait. Important information that the clave deemed insignificant despite it concerning the disappearance of Jonathan Morgenstern's body.

He would admit his plan wasn’t the best, but it was better than doing nothing. He wasn't willing to share this type of information over text with Alec and doubted Alec could get a portal arranged for him since his request had already been denied, though Alec might not even check his phone depending on how busy he was. Magnus wasn’t answering his phone and Jace knew that he wanted nothing to do with Jace at that moment. And yes, that was Jace’s fault, but that was irrelevant right now. 

Activating the glamour on himself, he knocked upon the warlock’s door glamoured as Alec. Magnus opened the door impatiently before his expression changed to one of pleasant surprise, “Alexander! Not that it’s not a pleasure to see you, my dear, but I was under the impression you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow?”

Jace attempted a casual smile and replied, “Jace notified me of a problem at the insitute in my absence so I returned early, but it’s been handled and I was hoping to get back to Idris before the last meeting tonight. They were under the impression that I wouldn’t be able to return in time so I wondered if you’d mind making a portal for me, as long as that’s not an issue?”

“Of course that’s not an issue, darling, though your parabatai has been texting me relentlessly asking me to create a portal so he can meet with you. I presume that issue has been resolved?”

Jace nodded slightly, “yeah, he had information concerning strong demonic activity located not too far from the general area where Jonathan should’ve washed up. The Clave denied his request for a portal to Idris, which likely explains why he asked you. I can tell you more details tomorrow when I get back, I get the feeling this may require your help, if you’re willing.”

“I’m always willing to help you out, Alexander. Now where’s my payment for the portal?” Magnus smirked at him

Jace tensed slightly, payment? What was that supposed to mean? What would Magnus be asking Alec for?

Magnus gave him a look, “you’re not getting a portal without giving me a kiss, darling, you know the deal.”

Jace froze, he had considered a situation where Magnus would try to kiss him, but figured he could avoid it if he seemed in a hurry. Quickly recovering, he smiled and leant forward, kissing Magnus on the cheek.

Magnus gave him an unimpressed look, “you know that’s not what I meant,” which was the only warning Jace got before Magnus grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Jace squeaked but forced himself to stay calm and accept the kiss, though he refused to kiss back. 

Magnus proceeded to slip a hand under Jace’s shirt and Jace lost his ability to stay calm. He shoved Magnus away and tripped over backwards trying to get away. “Magnus! Wait! I need to t-”

Magnus cut him off with another kiss while chuckling. As he broke away he said, “my hands aren’t that cold, are they?” 

Jace immediately grabbed his stele to remove the glamour before Magnus had the chance to do anything else.

Magnus froze and stared as Alec’s form turned back into Jace while Jace met his unreadable gaze with his traumatised one. 

“Listen, I just needed a portal to Idris and you weren’t answering my texts! I figured you’d do it for Alec! I thought I’d be able to get away without a kiss! I don’t want a portal anymore, I’m not facing Alec after this, you can tell him you kissed his parabatai. And while you’re at it, tell him about the demonic activity! I’m out!” Jace started scrambling back out of the loft as quickly as possible.

Magnus made no move to stop him and watched him go quietly, wondering how on earth he was going to tell Alec about this. Alec trusted him and would definitely not be mad at him or upset, but it wasn’t exactly a normal situation to explain. 

He quickly sent a text to Alec saying, ‘Alexander, I just kissed Jace who was glamoured as you and I may have traumatised him but that’s entirely his fault and I’m considering removing that moment from my memory. Also, he wants to talk to you, it’s important apparently.’ 

Magnus put his phone down and decided that whatever happened next, he wasn’t doing it sober as he made his way towards his drink cart.


End file.
